Reunited
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: In which Harry finally becomes reunited with those he lost. Rated K, ultimate cheese(in my opinion, it's really LAME guys), character deaths- follows canon(I guess?)


_**I'm sorry, but really I'm not.**_

 _ **The cheese factor will be strong here, guys.**_

 ** _Due to trying to cut down cheese factor, I've limited the dialogue._**

 _ **...**_

* * *

Harry was tired, and while it was true he was younger than a lot of wizards would have been when they died- the same held true for almost everyone he knew. He was nearing ninety, and he had been a widow for nearly ten years- all of the Weasley siblings were gone now, only their children and grandchildren left. Molly and Arthur had survived nearly twenty years after the war, but perhaps the war had taken more of a toll on everyone who fought.

Harry was one of the few left. Hermione and Ron had died, together, nearly five years before. Neville was still alive, but his wife had died years ago. Draco had been widowed the longest- he lost his wife when his son was still in Hogwarts.

There weren't many of Harry's generation left at all, and even his children's generation had begun to die. Teddy was first, dying at age forty, and Victoire followed him fifteen years later. Harry's oldest, James, had died seven years before at age fifty-nine and Ron's son had died three years before James.

Harry missed all of them, daily- the Fallen Fifty who had all been gone over seventy years, his parents who had been gone even longer, Sirius, each and every one of the Weasleys that had died, his nieces and nephews and godson- all of them.

And when Harry fell asleep that night, he almost knew it would be the last time. He knew he wouldn't wake, but he'd see everyone he lost again. He had never forgotten their faces, their voices, he remembered it all- and he had always taken comfort in believing that when he had seen King's Cross the first time, that he would see it again, and this time everyone he had loved and lost would be there.

It wasn't King's Cross he found himself in, however. He looked around himself as Hogwarts slowly materialised, even looking down at himself- and finding he seemed to be his young self all over again. He reached up to his forehead to feel completely smooth skin- no scar, no wrinkles- and he wasn't even wearing glasses anymore, or his Ministry robes. He was wearing a simple tshirt and jeans, like he had spent most of his younger years wearing.

He found himself facing the doors of the Great Hall, which opened at the touch of his hand. He felt himself grin widely as he took in the Great Hall. The House tables were gone, instead the Hall was filled with so many familiar faces- all looking younger than he had remembered them last time he had seen them.

Mad-Eye, Kingsley and a few various Order members were nearest to the doors: Mad-Eye almost unrecogniseable with both eyes and both legs, Kingsley with his very familiar gold hoop earring, Hestia and Emmeline smiling widely at him as he slowly walked passed.

Various teachers of Hogwarts were there- even Professor Quirrel and Lockhart and he was relieved to not see Umbridge. McGonagall was barely recogniseable- younger than he had ever seen her in life, standing beside Snape who gave Harry a nod and a brief smile.

His eyes wandered over everyone slowly, gratefully. There was Colin Creevey, now reunited with Dennis. There were the twins- once again completely identical. Molly and Arthur were beaming widely at him, Bill- with no scars- standing with Fleur and their oldest daughter. Teddy was next to Victoire, both of them looking as young as their wedding day, Teddy's hair a bright blue again- and then he spotted Tonks and Remus right next to Teddy. Her hair was short and bright pink, she looked as he remembered she did when they had first met, and Remus looked younger and healthier than he ever had in life. Ted Tonks was standing right behind his daughter, the same cheerful smile Harry remembered from the first- and only- time they met. Andromeda was beside her husband, less grief stricken now that she was once again with her family.

There was Dumbledore, looking exactly as Harry remembered him.

There was Charlie, Percy, Audrey.

There was Sirius, young and handsome again, as if Azkaban never touched him.

There was James Sirius, and Hugo, along with the other nieces and nephews Harry had lost along the way.

Ron and Hermione, once again young, smiling widely at him as if it hadn't been five years since they had left him.

Even the Dursleys stood there, finally looking at him without a look of disgust or loathing.

And his eyes met with the sight he found he wanted the most: his parents were standing with Ginny, the three of them patiently waiting.

His Dad, like Harry, wore no glasses. His mother was smiling proudly. Ginny was the first to step forward to meet him where he had paused, a few feet in front of them.

"Welcome home, Harry." She said, taking his hand.

* * *

 _ **So, extremely cheesy, right?**_

Internet cookie if you can guess which movie scene inspired this shindig.

 _If I missed any characters, oh well._


End file.
